<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Felix Felicis by Yatorihell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940853">Felix Felicis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatorihell/pseuds/Yatorihell'>Yatorihell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In The Darkness [67]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ノラガミ | Noragami (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatorihell/pseuds/Yatorihell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A burning question is answered, and a potion is taken.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iki Hiyori/Yato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In The Darkness [67]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/547369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Felix Felicis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmas break passed with no incident. The vision repeated itself in Yato’s head and the burning question: <em>why did Professor Tenjin have Sakura’s necklace?</em></p><p>By the time it was time to board the Hogwarts Express and go back to school, Yato was exhausted. The visions never changed no matter how much he tried over the weeks. The thought of a horcrux being hidden under his nose had him distrustful of what Professor Tenjin was doing with it.</p><p>The trip back to Hogwarts was quiet. Staring out at snow-capped hills and icy lakes of the highlands, Yato could only hope Madame Kofuku had some answers for him.</p><p>No sooner had he, Yukine, and Hiyori had entered Hogwarts did Madame Kofuku appear, a bob of pink hair in a sea of black, searching for Yato. Her eyes lit on him, and in a second, she was dragging him by the sleeve up away from Yukine and Hiyori and up the winding staircase to the headmaster’s tower.</p><p>“Miss,” Yato said for the fourth time, his arm still captured as he was pulled along, “what happened? Did Professor Tenjin say something?”</p><p>Madame Kofuku looked behind and, seeing that they had left any remnants of eavesdropping students far behind them, she released his arm. “I spoke to the headmaster as soon as you told me what you saw. He asked to speak with you as soon as you come back to Hogwarts.”</p><p>Yato felt an unfamiliar chill up his spine. He had never feared Professor Tenjin when he was brought up to his office for insolence, flying in the corridors, or even truancy. But this… this was something he dreaded with every step.</p><p>All too soon they were at the headmaster’s door. Madame Kofuku didn’t bother knocking, instead leading Yato into the spacious office he’d been seeing every night for two weeks. Professor Tenjin was stood at the window, hands behind his back and his side profile showing that he was gazing out at the expanse of the lake beneath him.</p><p>They both remained silent, waiting for the headmaster to address them. Yato felt small as Professor Tenjin’s eyes fell on him across the room, and the smile did nothing to ease his jitters.</p><p>“Madame Kofuku, thank you for bringing him to me,” Professor Tenjin said. He made no bid to dismiss Madame Kofuku which was a small relief.</p><p>Yato’s eyes followed as the headmaster crossed the floor in a sweep of black robes, his pipe barely visible in the folds of his sleeve as he came to stand behind his desk chair.</p><p>“I understand you had a vision.”</p><p>Yato’s gaze shifted to Madame Kofuku who gave him an imperceptible nod. “Yes, headmaster.”</p><p>“Of a horcrux?”</p><p>Again, a glance. Again, a nod.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Professor Tenjin’s expression hadn’t changed as he set down his pipe and slid open the drawer on his desk. Its contents jostled at the movement and after brief rummaging Professor Tenjin found what he was looking for: a necklace on a silver chain. The same one Yato had seen in Grimmauld Place.</p><p>Yato frowned, wondering what this was meant to prove. If anything, it proved that he had broken into his home, stolen Sakura’s necklace, <em>and</em> knew that it was a horcrux.</p><p>“This,” Professor Tenjin said, “is a necklace from Hogsmeade.”</p><p>When the notable silence stretched on, he continued. “I imagine there are many necklaces like this one – trinkets that students buy throughout their years at Hogwarts –, which would make it all the more easier for the Sorcerer to conceal a horcrux. Like hiding a coin in a treasure chest.</p><p>Professor Tenjin waved his free hand in the air at the example, but seeing Yato’s uncertainty, he held out the necklace. “But I can assure you, this isn’t a horcrux.”</p><p>Yato’s fingers flinched before they closed around the cold stone, but this time no voice called out to him. Nothing begged him to open the clasp.</p><p>“How can that be possible?” Yato asked. He looked at Madame Kofuku, but she was just as lost as he was.</p><p>Professor Tenjin’s chair scraped back and when Yato turned the headmaster was sitting, hands folded in his lap, eyes closed in a usual frown. After a beat, his eyes opened but did not meet Yato.</p><p>“The Sorcerer knows how to manipulate you. There is a chance he is aware of what we’re doing and trying to lead you down the wrong path.”</p><p><em>The wrong path,</em> Yato glanced at the necklace in his hand before placing it back on the desk with a gentle thud. <em>So, the necklace isn’t a horcrux?</em></p><p>“Headmaster, if that is the case, is it of any use that Yato continues searching?” Madame Kofuku’s voice broke the silence that had settled around them.</p><p>A flicker of hope and panic fluttered in Yato’s chest, but it was quickly quashed by a simple word.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Professor Tenjin's eyes finally met Yato’s, weighed with decision. These weren’t the eyes of a madman, nor a Deatheater. These were the eyes of a guardian.</p><p>“You are the best chance we have at finding and defeating the Sorcerer. Before the war comes that will end us all.”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>With their shaken faith in Professor Tenjin resolved, Yato, Yukine, and Hiyori could breathe a sigh of relief now that they knew the truth. Whilst it was a bittersweet victory that the necklace wasn’t a horcrux – nor that Professor Tenjin was a Deatheater – there was a new, imminent threat:</p><p>Mock exams.</p><p>The first few weeks of January always brought sixth and seventh years alike to the library, desperately trying to cram information for forgotten subjects that would, to no avail, sink in.</p><p>“It’s only a mock exam,” Yato said. “I didn’t do well in mine and I turned it around. I have a real exam later and I’m not stressed.”</p><p>“Didn’t you fail two subjects?” Yukine pointed out.</p><p>“That’s beside the point.”</p><p>“Could you be quiet?” Hiyori asked.</p><p>The boys looked at the top of Hiyori’s head which was bent over a book thicker than the plate of cold toast in front of her. Gryffindor's table had become a makeshift study area before Hiyori would have her History of Magic exam. <em>Mock</em> exam, Yato kept pointing out, but she batted him away every time he tried to tug the book away.</p><p>Yato mimicked her, moving his mouth to match her phrase. Yukine bit back a smile lest Hiyori see them mocking her and break down altogether.</p><p>“You know, there are other ways to be sure you’ll win,” Yato nudged her in the side and, finally, Hiyori sighed and looked up. The book slammed shut harder than she intended as she swivelled to face Yato on the bench.</p><p>“And what,” Hiyori asked, “would that be?”</p><p>Yato grinned, one that Hiyori had come to know as his trouble-making grin, and reached into the pocket of his robe. A second later, pinched in between two fingers, was a vial.</p><p>“Luck would be a lady to- er, this morning, if you drank this.”</p><p>Hiyori looked horrified. Not only from the potion, but from what he was telling her to do.</p><p>“Yato!” Hiyori hissed. She looked behind her and at the other tables where, thankfully, no one had heard his proposition. “I can’t cheat!”</p><p>“Is it cheating if the exam doesn’t count?” Yato countered. He waggled the vial in between his fingers, watching Hiyori chew her lip and her eyes follow the potion vial.</p><p>“I mean, I was saving it for my potions exam today…” Yato pondered as if he were regretting the offer.</p><p>“Apparently you don’t need help with potions now you can make anything,” Yukine said, bitter from a term of being shown up at his own specialty.</p><p>Whilst that was true, Yato’s success only came from Madame Kofuku’s annotated book; something that he couldn’t bring into the exam.</p><p>“Well, a bit more luck couldn’t hurt.”</p><p>Yato began to retract the vial, but before he could slip the vial away Hiyori had taken it from his hands, uncorked the lid, and swallowed the entire potion before her better judgment could stop her.</p><p>Hiyori coughed and looked at Yato’s stunned face, mournful but unregretful. Silence wrapped around them as Yukine balanced his chin on his hand – waiting, watching, for what the potion would do.</p><p>Slowly, a smirk worked its way onto Hiyori’s face.</p><p>Faster than Yato could react, Hiyori had a hold on his tie, tugging him down sharply so they were practically face to face. Yato would’ve choked on his cereal if he could, but the fact that Hiyori’s lips were millimeters from his, and her eyes were boring into his very soul with an insatiable appetite. She leaned in even closer. Her mouth parted gently, breath ghosting his jaw and making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end as she tilted her head to nibble – no, whisper – into his ear.</p><p>“You know I don’t need a potion to pass my exams,” Hiyori said in a low voice. A smile played at her lips as she pulled away and Yato swallowed hard. “But thank you.”</p><p>Hiyori swung her legs over the bench and without taking her bag or book left the Great Hall.</p><p>Yato and Yukine stared after her, open-mouthed. They exchanged a glance before Yukine burst out in hysterical laughter that drew the attention of a few neighbouring yet annoyed sixth-years.</p><p>“I wish you’d offered me some of that if it makes you <em>that</em> confident,” Yukine jibed. He decided it would be better not to tease Yato for the blush on his cheeks as he shook his head free of Hiyori’s spell.</p><p>Yato found the strength to close his mouth, but a moment later his lips were working back into a smile that threatened to split into a silly grin. He looked at Yukine, eyes bright with mischief.</p><p>“You wanna know a secret? You can’t tell Hiyori.”</p><p>Yukine looked at Yato doubtfully; they didn’t keep secrets. “What?”</p><p>“That wasn’t a potion.”</p><p>Yukine listed his head to the side with a frown. Yato’s grin grew giddier.</p><p>“I already took the potion and replaced it with pumpkin juice.”</p><p>Yukine’s mouth fell open, speechless. He’d tricked Hiyori into thinking she’d taken a potion… and she did <em>that</em>. “Why?!”</p><p>Yato shrugged and bit into a piece of toast. “She needed confidence, and she got it.”</p><p>Before Yukine could form a coherent sentence, Yato was scooping up his and Hiyori’s bags to take to his first lesson. Yato leaned over the table and pat Yukine on the cheek with the same giddy grin that would stay there for a week.</p><p>“Good luck with your exam.”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Hiyori felt that her mock exam went well; she easily remembered the dates and notable events of the first uses of magic and witch trials, and the buzz of the potion kept her on a high until dinner time.</p><p>Yet by the time the ‘potion’ had worn off, Hiyori was trying to forget the entire day.</p><p>She would’ve died of embarrassment if she could see herself that morning – or if anyone else had paid her attention besides Yato and Yukine. She had to force her mind to think of something else to stop herself from wilting with embarrassment every time the memory intruded, but there was no avoiding Yato.</p><p>After dinner, Yato and Yukine approached her at Gryffindor table, which she noted was the same spot she had sat that morning. She felt a hole would swallow her if she didn’t stand quickly and follow them from that embarrassing moment, but it seemed that what she did that morning couldn’t have been so embarrassing.</p><p>Yato greeted her just the same; no awkwardness, no shyness, though Hiyori felt a twinge in her chest whenever he looked at her. She felt herself searching for anything different about him as they made their way to the library, but nothing told her that he’d been thinking about that morning.</p><p>Yukine, on the other hand, watched the two interact, painfully aware of how they stepped around the elephant in the room and wishing that they would stop being so damn shy about expressing how they felt.</p><p>Still, he couldn’t force them to. They would have to work it out themselves.</p><p>Little did he know that a gift was already waiting in Yato’s room, heart-shaped and addressed from Hiyori.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hee Hoo I wonder what Yato's got? :3<br/>I can't wait to post the next chapter its been like 2/3 years in the making</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>